SasuNaru Shuffle Challenge
by animewiccan725
Summary: Pic a fandom/character/favorite pairing, put your playlist on shuffle and write a drabble per song. Inspired by EnslavedRei's SasuNaru Shuffle Challenge. Pairing is SasuNaru, so if you don't like yaoi or boyXboy relationships then don't read it!


**Hey there everyone! Yeah don't worry, I'm not dead. I just haven't felt like writing anything in forever. Not to mention the fact that I got a new (full-time) job and have basically no free time anymore. -.-' Anyway though, I read one of these a few weeks ago and it was really good so I decided to give it a shot! (It's actually much harder than you think...) Of course, I hadn't originally intended for it to be SasuNaru. I was and am going to do a MorganReid version, a Snarry and a Drarry. It ended up being a SasuNaru because of the first song. First time I heard it and it got to the chorus all I could see was Sasuke standing on stage singing it to Naruto. Anyway though, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs. Just what they produce in my mind.**

**A/N: Inspiration for mine goes to EnslavedRei. Check her's out, it's just pure amazing.**

**So the rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. Sorry – Art of Dying**

He stood on stage. Every city, every arena they played, whenever this song came up in their play list it tore him to pieces to sing. No one but himself knew the truth. That this was from experience.

He left and just said goodbye to the one that meant the most to him. His love. His life.

This was the closest he'd been to home in nearly eight years. There was no way that Naruto was even still here though. Naruto had always loved to travel and wanted to eventually see the world.

A flash of blonde caught his attention. It always did. He looked down at the bright smear and his eyes widened. He almost lost track of the beat, when the guitar solo took over and he had a chance to catch his breath.

There in the front row, looking at him with the most love possible was Naruto.

The next verse started and he used it as the opportunity he thought he'd never get to finally tell him sorry. Naruto smiled at him giving his acceptance.

**2. Shadows of the Night – Pat Benatar**

It was dark out. They'd just met in the bar and that wasn't something unusual for the raven. He went to that bar nearly every night. What he hadn't expected was to run into his first boyfriend, Naruto.

"Lets just go. We can make up and everything will be fine. Let's just run with the shadows of the night."  
>"You know it won't last. We went to far to fast and our love isn't meant to last."<p>

"Don't do this to me tonight. Let me down easily, but not right now." Naruto was almost in tears. "You know it was nearly twelve years ago we first met."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He knew. "Fine. Surrender your dreams to me, and I'll be your angel. Just for tonight. Everything will be alright."

Naruto looked at the man, once a priest, now just a man. The man he loved.

**3. That's What You Get – Paramore**

He'd left. That was all there was to it. Naruto wasn't the one to blame. He'd been so irresistible, just so easy to love.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, you know." Sakura told him. Tears formed in her eyes. "You knew he was never gonna stay."

"I know. You know, you're the only friend I have left because of him?" His pink haired friend nodded. She knew all too well. He and Sasuke had spent nearly every moment together.

"I guess I'm just a masochist. Why do I like the fact that this pain is here?" the blonde questioned.

"Because it's all you have left of him. It's the only thing that you can trust. Well, that and me." She laughed gently.

**4. Hello Beautiful (Remix) – Vic Mignogna (yes the voice actor)**

"Hey there beautiful." Naruto told the cute little raven standing at the bar.

The head turned to follow the sound of the deep voice that was apparently addressing him. Finding his boyfriend there he smiled.

"Sorry that I'm late." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Well anymore of that and we're done." Sasuke joked.

The blonde wrapped his arms around his lover. "You know how much I love you, how much I need you. How much that I just want to hold you like this forever. How afraid I am to loose you. How much it hurts me when I hurt you, even in the slightest way."  
>Sasuke turned his head and looked at his boyfriend lovingly. "Yes I know." He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.<p>

"Can I have another?" Naruto joked back.

**5. Animals – Nickelback**

Sasuke pulled up to a house a few down from his boyfriends so that no one would get suspicious. He knew that he had to be quick. If Naruto's mother ever found out what they were doing, both of them would be dead.

Naruto slunk around the house and hopped in the car. "C'mon, let's go." Sasuke drove off trying to keep the car quiet.

A long stretch of highway came up and Naruto gave a little smirk. "Pull over." Sasuke knew what he was planning and obliged.

Things were just starting to get hot and heavy when a pair of headlights shone in the rear view mirror, meaning that someone was pulling in behind them.

**6. Change the World – V-6**

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the street together. They'd been with each other for a good number of years now. Things had really changed since then.

"You know Sasuke," the blonde said looking at his husband. "Let's sit on the bench over there." Sasuke smiled and nodded.

Sitting took a little time as neither of them were really young men anymore. Sasuke's hair was salt-and-pepper colored now, and Naruto's was getting some silver in it. Both of their faces showed the lines of the many years they'd been together, the good and the bad.

"What?" Naruto asked as he saw his husband staring. "Do I have something on my face?"  
>Sasuke chuckled. "No. I was just thinking. The world may change, but we'll always remain the same. I'm stuck here in wonderland forever, and I love every moment of it."<br>"You know I remember you used to say that you were gonna change the world." Naruto told him.

"Well I changed my mind instead. So now I'm in wonderland with my blonde."

Naruto laughed. He'd always been told he was like Alice.

**7. The Mysterious Ticking Noise – Neil Cicierega**

Naruto could hear a ticking noise. It was very rhythmic, driving Naruto to the point of bouncing back and forth with the beat. "That's actually kind of catchy."  
>"Naruto. I am Naruto, I am Naruto." The blonde kept repeating to himself.<br>"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked coming up behind him. The blonde jumped five feet.

"Oh god you scared me!"

**8. Your Love is My Drug – Ke$ha**

"You know I think I'm gonna need to go to rehab." Sasuke said to the blonde laying on his chest.

Naruto jolted up. "What? Why the hell would you have to do that?"

"Because your love is my drug. I'm so addicted to you and there's nothing that I can do. You know everyone's thinking that I'm going crazy."  
>"Don't even say stuff like that. But you know, I'd have to say the same. I can't get you out of my mind. I don't really care what others say though. Just don't leave right now. I'll probably crash and burn if you did."<p>

Sasuke smiled and Naruto laid back down. Holding each other, just like this was the best high that either of them thought they could ever get. And it was definitely the best kind of high their was.

**9. Semi Charmed Life – Third Eye Blind**

"I'm living this semi charmed life and I want something to help me get through it. So I'm not gonna listen when you say goodbye, cause then I'll actually need something." Naruto told his boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked turning the page of his newspaper.

"Well you helped me so much. I had so many issues and now I have you. I feel like, if I died right now I'd be happy and everything would be alright."

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend. He stood and walked over to him. "I'm not gonna listen when you say goodbye either, cause remember you've helped me just as much. You give me this semi charmed life too." He kissed him deeply and both knew that they never wanted anything else.

**10. Come – Amuro Namie**

Sasuke stared down at the blonde dancing in front of him. "Hey there. Why don't you come my way?"

Naruto looked up. "Can you dream?"

"If your gonna come my way and come close to me than yes. I'll be with you so just come here." Sasuke smirked. He was usually good at picking up guys, but this one just made him flustered.

Naruto nodded. "I'll come your way if you stay close. I'll be with you. For tonight at least." Naruto winked and walked away forcing Sasuke to follow.

He called after him, "Hey I don't even know your name!"

"Can't you hear me calling you inside of yourself. It's Naruto."

Memories flooded into the raven's mind from his childhood. Yes he heard him calling and yes he was gonna stay close this time.

**Note: No editing was done to this cause that goes against the rules. XD**


End file.
